


i<3u

by coranicmechanic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Do I Tag, Valentine's Day, i thought of this at 8 in the morning in math class, just pidge sorry, math for days tho, pidge being a sap, the others are sorta mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coranicmechanic/pseuds/coranicmechanic
Summary: What's the best way to say I love you? Math of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble that was surprisingly inspired by my math teacher

Pidge had been counting the days since the paladins and her had found Blue. She liked to know what was going on down on Earth, what her mother was doing.

Valentine's Day was approaching, approximately two days, and Pidge looked around at her newfound family and wondered,  _How do I tell each and every one of you how much I care and appreciate you?_

Pidge of course had thought of just flat out saying it, but felt that it would be a little awkward afterwords. Plus, she felt that it wasn't something she would normally do. If she was going to pour her heart and soul out to her new family, she wanted to do it in the most Pidge way possible.

 That's what stumped her. She had ran a list through her head of all the ways you could possibly say I love you and to none of them seemed right.

_Think, Pidge. What would Dad say?_

Her dad always gave the best advice, he was her role model along with her brother. That's when one of her Dad's speeches ran through her head.

She remembered when Matt had asked their Dad how to confess to this girl he liked. Matt had expressed how he was too embarrassed to actually say the words and wanted some advice on courage.

_Matt, you don't necessarily have to say I love you to someone to express how you feel. Think of your favorite things to do and use that knowledge to accomplish this goal you have._

Matt hadn't listened to their Dad and came home later that day whining about how the girl had rejected him.

Pidge laughed, thinking about that memory. 

Thats when the perfect idea hit her.

She remembered a math equation her 7th grade teacher had showed her-

_Of course!_

She breathed out a breath of excitement.

Of _course! This idea was so Pidge like!_

She scrawled the equation on six different sheets of heart shaped paper and began counting the days till Valentine's Day.

                    ___________

 

**9x + 7i > 3(-3x + 7u)**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Can you guys figure out this equation?**

**-Pidge**

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is short


End file.
